Malfoy's Don't
by Loveless1310
Summary: There are many things Malfoy's don't do and Draco has known all of these things from a very young age. Just delving into Draco's past in my minds eye. R & R and you'll get a cookie


I felt like writing and this came up. May be OOC for Draco and I'm not sure if it's good but I like it because it's Draco centered lol.

Malfoy's Don't

There are a lot of things Draco Malfoy was never allowed to do when he was a child. He was never allowed to talk to muggles or even muggle born witches or wizards. He never quite understood why but his father only said 'Malfoy's don't interact with those that are beneath us.' and left it at that.

Draco was never allowed to go outside and play with other children, even those from pure blood families. Lucius' reasoning for this was always 'Malfoy's don't make fools of themselves by running around like mindless buffoons.' So Draco never played with the kids who came to visit with their parents.

Draco was never allowed to help work in the garden and was barely allowed to even enter it. He would watch as his mother would take long walks through the garden and pick a flower or two and wished so much to join her among the pretty flowers but Lucius never allowed it. He told Draco 'Malfoy's don't take the chance of getting dirty from the filth in the world. Malfoy's must always remain pure to the world's uncleanliness.' And so Draco would watch from his window as the world slipped by.

Draco was never allowed to cry, no matter how bad he was hurt or how much pain he was in. His father would punish him even more if he ever saw the boy cry on the pretense of 'Malfoy's don't cry.' And that was it. Draco learned quickly and at a young age that tears could be shed silently in his room at night without his father punishing him.

Draco was rarely allowed to smile. His father condemned the act on account that 'Malfoy's don't smile. People will try to take advantage of us if we smile to much.' So Draco resigned to make his face a mask of pure indifference.

Draco spent long hours of his childhood studying everything that Lucius deemed "worthy" for a Malfoy to learn, stating that 'Knowledge is power and Malfoy's don't want to lose their power over the wizarding world.' So Draco learned everything, from muggle Shakespeare to wizarding currency policies, and everything in between.

Draco was never allowed to feel love from anyone and could not love anyone. His mother and father never told him they loved him and he grew to never expect it. Lucius had told him since he was a baby that 'Malfoy's don't show love for it makes us seem weak.' And 'Malfoy's don't love because it would turn us weak.' So Draco grew up without ever knowing what love was.

'Malfoy's don't make friends, only business partners and sources.' 'Malfoy's don't go out in public looking disheveled and untidy.' 'Malfoy's don't show themselves to be uncoordinated. Malfoy's must always walk with Grace.' 'Malfoy's will never have sharp movements; their movements will always be fluid.' 'Malfoy's don't overreact; they must always keep their cool.'

There was always something that a Malfoy could not do. Draco hated it! He hated that his "_father_" wanted him to be perfect. It wasn't fair to Draco. He had his childhood ripped away from him and never even realized it until he was 17 and standing in the astronomy tower watching all the students beneath him soaking up the sun and running around. All having a _perfectly_ good time.

Draco let a bitter smile cross his lips and let a cold, humorless laugh escape his throat. How he hated them all. Every person who was able to live their own lives without an ever present dictator. Draco had once thought that maybe when he went to school he'd be able to escape but his father was at Hogwarts as well.

The ever present Crabbe and Goyle, who everyone just assumed were Draco's bodyguards, were really his father's eyes and ears at the stupid school. There wasn't anything that Draco did at Hogwarts that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't report back to his father. Even him being alone on this tower will be reported back to his _beloved_ father.

With a heavy sigh, Draco replaced his stone cold mask and returned to being the Slytherin Ice Prince once more because 'Malfoy's don't ever show their true selves to anyone, not even themselves.' And Draco departed the tower to retire to his common room for the day.

* * *

As I said, OOC Draco, but all well.

Review and get a cookie ^^ and also be loved by me! And Draco as well!


End file.
